indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:12 Zodiac Signs
Description Watch more How to Understand Your Astrological Chart videos: http://www.howcast.com/videos/515410-12-Zodiac-Signs-and-What-They-Mean-Astrology-Charts Hi, I am Jenny Lynch, and I'm talking about the zodiac signs and what they mean. So the first sign of the zodiac is Aries, and Aries is represented by a ram, okay? and is a fire sign. So we know that Aries people have the qualities of being impulsive, of being leaders, of being very impatient. They're also natural born entrepreneurs; they want to do things, they don't want to just sit here; they want to just go and do things. Taurus is the bull, does not move as fast as Aries. Taurus is grounded, is patient, but it also can be very stubborn. So that's is one of the qualities of Tauruses, that they're fixed; once they make out their mind is hard to change it.. With the Gemini, that's the sign of the twins, they're always changing their mind, okay? Is a dual sign, is an air sign too, so qualities of Gemini are endlessly curious, very social, friendly people, intellectual too, and they like a lot of stimulation. When we get to Cancer we are talking about the sensitive side. It's the crab, and if the crab gets sensitive, it would close down and run away, but they're also very much into their family, and they're very sweet and loving people, you just have to win their trust. When it comes to Leo, Leo is the lion, roar, you've heard this before, but it does mean that the person is a very loyal person. They are very honorable generally, generous, good courteous. Those are other fine qualities. they can also be very talented. With Virgo, the Virgin. We are talking about someone who is interested in health, nutrition, who is very organized usually, although the key word here is compulsive. And so, either they'll be really neat, or they could be very sloppy. But the main thing about Virgo is that they love to serve other people. So if you have one in your life you're quite lucky. Now, we get into Libra. Libra is the sign of the scales, and Libras are all about beauty, grace, refinement, the arts. They're into relationships very much. You'll never ever hardly ever see a single Libra. Let's talk about Scorpio. Scorpio is the scorpion okay. It's also the eagle. There's two different types of Scorpios they say; the ones that are very high with moral standing, and the other ones that go down, they take that road instead. So when you are thinking about a Scorpio do, you are thinking about someone who is very intense, who is very driven, and who can very much want to be a part of your life and merge. This is someone who doesn't take any thing lightheartedly. I'm talking about a Sagittarius, we are talking about lighthearted. Sagittarius is the happy go lucky sign of the archer. And they always say with Sagittarius that the symbol of the archer pointing the bow back it means that they are looking far into the future, or a far distance away. So these people often love to travel, and love foreign cultures, and they're very philosophical. Capricorn, this is the goat, the mountain goat. Highly, highly ambitious, they want to climb the mountain alright? You get the idea here, it's a earth sign, they're very practical, really organized and they usually do really well in business, and with any kind of structure, because they're ruled by Saturn. When we get to Aquarius, this is the friendship sign. It's also the water bearer; of carrying of liquids, but is the most friendly social sign of all. Very strong with humanitarians, they love to be around groups of people, and they often make great doctors. When we get to Pisces, we are talking about another dual sign; the fish swimming in two different directions. So, Pisces is often a very sensitive, very mystical, and very misunderstood sign, okay? They are highly sympathetic, and as I said before, this is a sign that kind of go with the flow, it's a water sign. And those are the twelve signs of the zodiac, and a little about them.